The Forgotten Story
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a young woman. The young woman was to marry a groom chosen by her parents, and not her sweetheart, whom she loved. She knew that her groom loved her very much, but did her sweetheart care for her even more than that? The young woman wasn't certain. In the end, after wavering between the two of them, the young woman even became unsure which one of them she really loved. Story Fakir can’t think why all the books he chooses in the library had their endings ripped out, whilst in the library thinking over this a girl comes up beside him. Duck later bumps into the two in town, the girl introducing herself as Raetsel who took on the role of a mother to Fakir when he was young. The three go to Fakir’s house where Karon and Uzura are before Raetsel has Duck walk her home. Whilst together, Raetsel tells of how the stories Fakir used to write as a child came true leading Duck to run back to Fakir’s and ask him if he can use that power to save Mytho. In response, however, a quivering Fakir yells her to leave and shuts himself in his house, locking her outside. The next day, Mytho comes across Raetsel who tells of her wedding and Mytho begins trying to hypnotize her. Still upset over how Fakir refused her, Duck goes to see Raetsel and tells her of Fakir’s refusal. A guilty Raetsel then apologizes and says that writing stories would hurt Fakir, when he was younger and the town was attacked by ravens, Fakir tried to write a story to save everyone which ended in his parents dying to protect him. After Duck filled with guilt leaves, Mytho comes for Raetsel. Duck later notices the ravens and becoming Tutu goes towards them and breaks the trance on Raetsel. Fakir comes and both he and Mytho battle however when Mytho begins to regain himself, he disappears leaving them. Later, Raetsel leaves the town to marry her fiancé Hans whilst Fakir begins to start writing again causing an on looking Drosselmeyer to warn him. Trivia *'Subtitle': Die verkaufte Braut *'Crow victim': Raetsel *The thematic music for this Akt is Smetana's The Bartered Bride. *Raetsel's fiancé is named Hans, and that's also the German name of the sweetheart in The Bartered Bride. Hans is a short form of Johannes, common in Germany and Scandinavia. *The book on top of Fakir's book pile is called Ein wunderlicher Mann, which means something like "A strange man". It, like all the other books he's been looking at, has had its end torn out. *Autor was at the flower stall where Fakir and Raetsel bought flowers. *When Fakir angsts about his powers, there's a cloaked figure hanging outside his window. *First time that Gold Crown Town is named. Music *Bizet, Georges: L'Arlesienne, Suite No.1: Adagietto *same: L'Arlesienne, Suite No.2: Intermezzo *Mussorgsky, Modest (orch. Rimsky-Korsakov): Night on Bald Mountain *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Hemioness (Animaux veloces) *Wagner, Richard: Gotterdämerung: Music from Act III, Scene 2 - "Siegfried's Death March" *Bizet, Georges: L'Arlesienne, Suite No.1: Overture *Smetana, Bedřich: The Bartered Bride: Overture *Chopin, Frederic: Etude in E-Major "Tristesse," Op.10 no.3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes